


Over the River

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: Grandmother's House [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, grandma's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <span class="small"> Kirk/Spock - Spock takes Kirk to meet his human grandma, [snipped short]</span>, originally found <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=2212702#t2212702">here</a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the River

Jim opened up his eyes cautiously. 

He blinked them to try to get rid of the gritty stickiness. It didn‘t help.

At least the ache behind his eyes wasn’t as bad as it had been before he’d fallen asleep in the transport shuttle. And he was tired enough that he probably would have kept sleeping if the engine hadn’t slowed down so much it had changed the pitch to a slower rumble. That change had woken him up. 

“Are we there yet?” Jim asked, his voice thick with lingering sleep.

“We have arrived at our destination,” said Spock, softly. There was a thread of amusement in his voice. 

Jim quirked up his mouth. He’d been pestering Spock if they’d been there yet for half the trip before he’d fallen asleep in his seat. Jim had told him it was a traditional question to ask in these sort of trips, when Spock protested that it was illogical to continue to ask such a question every five minutes.

The shuttle set down upon the ground with a hiss, and the faint spray of gravel against the undercarriage.

“So, you did remember to tell your grandmother that I was coming along, right?” asked Jim, as he stretched out his cramped limbs. He rubbed the back of his neck as it twinged. “She‘s not going to be caught off guard by an extra person, is she? I can still go and find a hotel.”

Spock ignored this suggestion. “I informed her about your presence before we left the shuttle port,” said Spock, as he opened up the doors with a flip of a switch. 

The scent of roses drifted in, delicate and sweet. It made Jim breathe in more deeply, but that action made his chest hurt. He rubbed his chest, even though he knew that wouldn’t do anything.

Jim had barely got himself out of the shuttle, leaning against the side of it when the door to the two-story house slammed open and small purple tornado swirled out. 

“Spockie! You‘re here! My most favorite grandson in the whole universe!” said the tornado. 

Jim blinked and the whirl-wind in purple became a small woman, barely over five feet tall with grey hair caught up in a messy bun.

She caught Spock in a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist before she pulled back to beam up at him. Then she kissed each cheek firmly before pulling back again.

“Grandmother,” said Spock, solemnly. “I am your _only_ grandson.”

“Pshaw!” she said dismissively. “That doesn‘t make it any less true. Now, let me look at you! Oh! You‘re so thin! What has Starfleet been feeding you? Air?”

“Grandmother, a Vulcan physiology does not produce adipose tissue like a human,” said Spock. 

She ignored his protest as she fussed over him, scolding his slim figure but also sounding delighted that he was there for her to feast her eyes on.

Jim grinned widely at the look that attention put into Spock’s eyes.

It was a helpless expression that Jim had never before seen on his face. It made Jim chuckle in sheer delight, then cough as ache in his chest became sharper. 

This caught the attention of the woman, who released Spock and turned to take in Jim. 

“And is this your boyfriend?” she asked, stepping close to Jim. “Oh, darling, he‘s adorable.”

Jim blinked and shot Spock a wide-eyed look. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had called him adorable. 

Hot, yes. Handsome, hell yes. He’d even take cute. But adorable? 

Kittens were adorable. Babies were adorable. 

Dead sexy starship captains did not do adorable. 

Jim took in the beaming wrinkled face. The brown eyes that were just like Spock's eyes twinkled at him with a mischievous glint. 

She knew exactly how he was reacting to the word ‘adorable’. And was doing it on purpose. 

Just the sort of tongue-in-cheek humor that Spock had. 

Jim found the similarity between the two too hard to resist and smiled at Spock’s grandmother.

“Yes, ma‘am,” Jim said. “That would be me, the adorable one.” 

“Ma‘am?” she said. “Oh, call me Grandma Grayson. Or just grandma. I can‘t never get Spockie to call me that. He‘s such a stubborn boy!”

“Don‘t I know it,” said Jim. He couldn’t help but grin at the eyebrow raise that this earned him from Spock before another cough killed his smile.

A hot hand caught him under his arm and he leaned against Spock as he struggled to breathe. He gasped for a moment and didn’t flinch at all as Spock pressed one of the hyposprays that Bones had sent along against his neck.

“Breathe slowly, Jim,” said Spock, calmly.

He just waited for the hypospray to kick in before he could breathe. Spock’s hold on his tightened for moment before loosening.

Spock’s grandmother watched this with concern. The her eyes narrowed and her slim shoulders braced back. “Spockie, get him inside I got some tea going that he can drink. It will help him.”

“Very well, grandmother,” said Spock.

Jim let himself be hustled inside. Before too long he found himself sitting in a comfortable armchair, an old-fashioned kind, that leaned back and propped his feet up. He blinked as Spock’s grandmother swept an afghan blanket around his shoulders. 

“Stay here, sweetie,” said Grandma Grayson, “I‘ll get that tea for you.”

“I will unload the luggage from the shuttle,” said Spock. He pressed his fingers to Jim’s hand. 

Jim curled his fingers around Spock’s fingers, sending reassurance along the telepathic connection it gave them. Then he dropped his fingers away. 

Spock left the room without a backward glance. 

Jim hunkered down in the stuffed chair, and tried not to swear.

He hated feeling sick. He hated that he had to suffer through the radiation recovery. He hated that he’d be spending so much of his leave just getting back to health because it was going so slow. But most of all he hated that he wasn’t at his best when meeting another member of Spock’s family. 

He really had wanted to be at his best when he had been going to meet Spock’s grandmother.

“Here you are, sweetie,” said Grandma Grayson, her voice gentle. She held out the mug with a the letters ‘Teachers Do It With Class’. It made Jim chuckle. 

“Ah, that‘s better,” she said.

“Thank you, Grandma Grayson,” said Jim, as he cradled the mug in his hand. 

Her smile became incandescent before she sobered up and looked at him seriously. 

Jim tilted his head in curiosity at her abrupt change in demeanor. 

“I watched the newsfeed about what happened on the Enterprise,” she said. “I know that you saved my grandson‘s life. And I wanted to thank you. He‘s all that I have left of Amanda. He‘s my darling grandson.”

Jim swallowed hard. “You don‘t need to thank me. I‘d have done it no matter what. I care for Spock.”

She smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “I know, sweetie. But I wanted you to know how I felt.”

She spun on her heel. The soft moccasins on her feet made a shushing noise as she walked out of the living. “Spockie! Darling, do you need help? I may be old, but I can carry things!”

Jim grinned into his mug of steaming chamomile and considered that his shore leave would be very, very interesting. 

End


End file.
